Exactly As Before
by ToGoAndLetGo
Summary: With accidents you'll never know what could have been. PreSeries Huddy oneshot based on the implied sexual relationship mentioned in Top Secret.. Read it or don't.


The sound of her curse was enough to wake anyone in a three-block radius of them. It reached maybe six and nine would push it but today his brain was working in threes. It was far too early for whatever was going on, of that he was absolutely positive. Whatever she was cursing about could wait at least another hour. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head to block the harsh rays of sun that permeated through the closed cheap blinds. The light hurt his throbbing head, which was without a doubt, a hangover. He wondered briefly if she also had a throbbing head, but only cared for a minute as he gently slipped back into sleep. His eyes popped open again at the realization of something amiss.

Wait a second. _She?!_

He shot up fast, causing the pillow to fling to the side. No time to apologize to the trusty thing, the fact that there was a woman in his bed cursing was never a good sign or a good thing. In fact, statistically, a woman in your bedroom cursing before 10 am was definitely not a fantasy any male held up in their top ten. It fell somewhere between waking up next to the big fat friend that you took one for the team for a bro to score with the hot friend, and waking up with your hot second cousin, neither of which he'd experienced. He rubbed the sleepy haze from his eyes before scanning the room.

The dark curls caught his eye first as the fell away from her, falling from behind her neck over her shoulder as if to form a curtain to conceal her face. Then the long legs as she pulled on a heel that no one should wear unless you're missing toes or a masochist, stiletto and pointed toes. Pink. She was already wearing the mini skirt she'd worn the night before, and that lacy pink and black bra. Matched her shoes. Clever. She stood; her back to him, mumbling to herself as she pulled on the pink blouse that matched the shoes. Low cut, almost shear and lacey. Her turn gave him a great view of her ass and he was able to identify her immediately.

"Lisa," He yawned. His head hurt.

The explanation lay scattered beside him, two empty wine bottles, some beer cans and wine glasses on the nightstand.

"Greg… your up… shit." She was clearly stumbling slightly.

"What… did we…" Greg was sure he knew the answer already.

"Obviously." Was her response as she surveyed for her purse.

It came back in one of those instances that was like a flashback from a cheesy sitcom. The writers had run out of clever plots. They put together a look back episode of "remember the time when we..." and finish the sentence with a ridiculous situational comedy moment. She'd come over for help on homework. Of course she did, he was the best and everyone knew it. Being kicked out of Hopkins made him cool, dangerous and when it was for cheating with a wrong answer, it made him an evil genius. He'd tutored her a couple times before for the extra cash, and because he liked to look down her shirt. She was going out with friends after so she'd come dressed to hit the clubs, to heal her broken heart from a recent break up with overpriced martinis and dancing. Why do girls always want to dance?

He offered her a beer and she'd accepted. They never got around to the studying because three beers later she'd asked to crack the bottle of wine. He'd stolen it from his parent's house, even though he was legal, the wine at Casa John and Blythe was off limits to him. She finished off a couple glasses and he'd had more than he could count by the time they'd started making out and moved to the bedroom. She'd picked a good weekend to come since his Mormon roommate was back in Utah for dad's fifteenth wedding, or something.

"Look last night, was a complete drunken accident." She said.

Her words pulled him out of his memory of her naked breasts pressed against his chest as she flung her bra across the room and covered his face with sloppy drunk girl kisses.

"Right… completely. No big deal." He replied, masking the sting her words held.

"So… let's forget it… not get awkward…" She continued.

She was so hot when she was flustered. He'd have to remember to rile her up more often.

"The word awkward isn't in my vocabulary. Unless I'm using it to mock someone." He leaned back against the bed, to appear casual.

This happened all the time. Okay, it didn't but he could lie with the best of them. Everybody lies.

"So we're good?" She said.

"Peachy."

"I should go."

"I'll see you later."

He watched her ass sway under her skirt with her walk as she exited his room with grace. The most graceful walk of shame there had ever been, as far as House was concerned.

_So we were an accident. You'll always be my favorite one._


End file.
